Soundless Voice
by Nemu Black Parade
Summary: Tino está muy enfermo y Berwald aún no le ha confesado lo que siente por él, ¿podrá hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Categorizado como T por el contenido sensible. ¡Leed y comentad, por favor! SuFin / Suecia x Finlandia / Berwald x Tino In Spanish C.1 and English C.2
1. Chapter 1

**Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción de "Soundless Voice". Ambos son de Hidekaz Himaruya-san y de Hitoshizuku-P, respectivamente.**

**Este fic lo escribí estando medio emo (sí, dichosas hormonas... Dx), y la verdad es que me salió todo de un tirón.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

**If someone wants it in English, review me and I'll translate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>SOUNDLESS VOICE<strong>

El cielo estaba gris y encapotado y no se veía ninguna estrella. Gruesos copos de nieve revoloteaban en el aire hasta caer grácilmente al suelo, acumulándose en el mismo sin derretirse. Todo estaba en silencio...

O casi.

El viento gélido y cortante difundía una voz ronca y angustiada perteneciente a un hombre alto de hombros cuadrados.

-T'no... T'no...

Berwald sacudió con suavidad al cuerpo de la nación conocida como Finlandia, como temiendo poder hacerle daño si lo hacía más fuerte, sin obtener ninguna reacción.

Tino permaneció como estaba, relajado, sonriente, aferrado al cuello del alto, con demasiada suavidad...

-T'no... ¿M' oy's? ¿T'no?

...

_"Berwald...", llamó, vacilante, el finlandés al alto, recibiendo un seco gruñido como respuesta._

_"He estado pensando...", continuó, su dulce y suave voz siendo rota ocasionalmente por violentos arranques de tos. "Fuera hace un tiempo magnífico, y hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a pasear. ¿Podemos irnos por ahí un rato? ¿Por favor?"_

_"Fr'o, 'mp'orar's...", contestó el sueco, ajustándose las lentes con un dedo. Aunque no lo dejaba traslucir debido a su timidez y su estoicismo, en el fondo, estaba muy preocupado por Tino._

_La enfermedad había hecho estragos en él. El antaño vivaz, energético y sonriente Tino se había quedado confinado a la cama haría cosa de medio año, cuando, un día, empezó a toser sangre con una frecuencia alarmante. "_Tuberculosis_", les había dicho el médico cuando fueron a visitarlo, en un tono sombrío. Y lo habían comprendido._

_A partir de entonces, Tino ya no pudo dar un paso fuera de su casa sin nadie que lo ayudase a mantenerse en pie; perdió el apetito, y, como consecuencia, empezó a adelgazar a marchas forzadas; su piel, que ya había perdido su bonito color rosado, se estiró por encima de sus huesos, dándole una imagen frágil y demacrada que no casaba con su verdadera personalidad._

_A resultas de aquello, le habían prohibido volver a ejercer de Papá Noel, volver a asistir a una conferencia, volver a atender los asuntos de su país... hasta que se restableciese. Sin embargo, nunca dejó de sonreír. Aunque la tos lo dejase debilitado, aunque no pudiese dormir por las noches, aunque, sencillamente, casi no pudiera ni con su alma, siempre había estado ahí, con una palabra amable o una sonrisa cariñosa para los que lo rodeaban, en una actitud paciente y pasiva y siempre sin quejarse._

_"No me va a pasar nada, Berwald", repli__có con tranquilidad Tino, incorporándose en la cama. "Hoy no me duele nada, y, si tú me sujetas, no tendría por qué caerme. ¿Por favor? No soporto estar viendo constantemente estas cuatro paredes, sin nada más que hacer. Déjame ir contigo, Berwald, por favor, por favor..."_

_"D'cen qu' v' a n'var...", objetó éste._

_"Pues daremos un paseo cortito y volveremos antes de que nieve", protestó, haciendo un puchero. Le agarró de la manga, no queriendo dejarlo ir, y le miró a los ojos, suplicante. "Por favor..."_

_Berwald suspiró. Era incapaz de negarle algo al finlandés, y menos cuando se lo pedía tan fervientemente. Pero es que estaba tan preocupado por él... Aunque el médico se había negado a decírselo, él no era tonto. Sabía que "su esposa" estaba grave, y no quería que le pasase nada malo; por eso, aunque no del todo, se sentía más tranquilo viéndolo en casa, al abrigo de la intemperie, y en cama, sin moverse para nada más que lo imprescindible._

_Pero Tino tenía razón. Fuera hacía un tiempo bastante bueno, aunque frío, y, si se abrigaba bien, no debería pasar nada malo, en teoría. Se encogió de hombros._

_"'Stá b'n...", se rindió._

_..._

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del más pequeño, el sueco se le quedó mirando, horrorizado.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel estaba pálida y fría, y su pecho _no se movía_.

-No, T'no... no m' hag's 'sto... p'r fav'r, no...

Paseó sus enguantadas manos por su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, aún rosados, y su corazón.

Nada.

No había calor en aquel cuerpecillo castigado por la tuberculosis. El corazón no latía. Sus ojos no se abrían. Su boca no sonreía.

No.

Aquello debía de ser una horrible pesadilla. No podía ser cierto. Tino no debía... no podía estar_ muerto_. _Por favor, que esto sea una pesadilla_, imploró el sueco, desesperado, a nadie en particular. _Por favor, que Tino abra los ojos y me sonría. _Pero no lo iba a hacer, y lo sabía.

No quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo.

-No... ¡T'no! ¡T'no!

...

_Ambos salieron de la casa, Berwald con un pesado abrigo sobre su ropa normal y Tino con tres capas de ropa, un abrigo de esquiar y bufanda y guantes de lana azul (idea del sueco), que le impedían bastante el movimiento. Pese a su enfermedad, el finlandés derrochaba alegría y optimismo. Berwald lo estrechó contra sí, tanto para protegerle del frío como para impedir que perdiese el equilibrio, y, los dos juntos, empezaron a caminar._

_No llevaban paraguas; el cielo estaba todavía limpio y despejado y, además, el ex-vikingo no lo consideraba necesario. Si empezaba a nevar, le dejaría a Tino su propio abrigo para protegerse de la nieve._

_Caminaron en silencio. Abrazado al alto, Tino aspiraba fuerte mientras canturreaba una canción; mientras que el sueco, preocupado única y exclusivamente por la salud de "su esposa", lo miraba en hito en hito, prestando especial atención a su cara, tan pálida y demacrada..._

_"T'no, ¿'stás b'n?"_

_"Sí, Berwald, estoy bien..."_

_..._

Su rostro frío conservaba aún cierto calor en sus mejillas y una relajada expresión de paz. No había sentido ningún dolor, supuso Berwald, pero, en aquel momento, aquello le importaba bien poco. La verdad lo había impactado duramente y ya no podía esquivarla. _Tino había muerto._

De los ojos del sueco brotó, por primera vez en siglos, una lágrima. Al principio, sólo había sido una. Una tímida y diminuta gotita que trazaba vacilantemente su rastro en aquel rostro colorado y congelado. Pero luego, a esa lágrima la siguió otra, y, a esa otra, la siguieron muchas más; hasta que, finalmente, un torrente desesperado de lágrimas de dolor y profunda pena empapó sus mejillas, sus gafas, sus manos y la cara de Tino, puesto que Berwald se había inclinado sobre él hasta tocar con su frente la frente fría del otro.

...

_Estaban ya muy lejos de la casa y, tal y como había dicho Berwald, había comenzado a nevar. Pero era ésta una nevada suave, que no representaba ningún peligro para la delicada salud de Tino. Éste no habló en ningún momento; arrimado al sueco, se limitó a caminar y a mirar a todos lados, sonriendo un poco cuando el viento le despeinó el pelo, salpicado de copos a medio derretir._

_La mano de Berwald, que en ningún momento había abandonado la cintura del más pequeño, se ciñó con más fuerza a dicho lugar. Se había dado cuenta con horror de que el paso de Tino se había hecho más lento y vacilante, y se estaba planteando el volver a casa y meterlo en cama a toda prisa; pero, como adivinando sus pensamientos, Tino volteó la cabeza y le lanzó una sonrisa radiante, como asegurándole que no pasaba nada, que todo iría bien._

...

Lanzó un aullido desgarrador, más propio de un animal herido que de una persona, y descendió lentamente hasta quedarse de rodillas sobre el suelo nevado. Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo frío de Tino y besó sus labios frenéticamente, en un intento desesperado e infantil de infundir calor y vida a aquello que, hasta apenas minutos antes, había albergado el alma del finlandés.

_..._

_La pierna de Tino le falló, estando éste a punto de caer, pero el sueco fue más rápido; cerró su brazo alrededor de su cintura, impidiendo así que se cayese al suelo, y lo sujetó con fuerza por el hombro, con su mano libre._

_Tino sonrió, pero, no como otras veces, no logró tranquilizar a Berwald. Sus labios estaban tensos, como si le costase trabajo mantener la sonrisa; sus bonitos ojos violetas estaban entrecerrados, apenas sin brillo y con ojeras; y su cara, ya pálida de por sí por culpa de la enfermedad, estaba desprovista de todo color. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo desmejorado que estaba el finlandés._

_"T'no, ¿'stás b'n?", repitió Berwald._

_"Mejor que nunca", aseguró aún sonriendo, pero el otro no le creyó. Era obvio que no estaba bien. Si se tenía en pie, era porque el sueco lo sujetaba; de no haber estado él allí, se hubiera caído irremisiblemente al suelo._

_"S' ac'bó, n's v'lvem's a c'sa ah'ra m'smo", terció Berwald, tenso y preocupado, pero Tino lo disuadió con un gesto._

_"No, espera un poco", pidió._

_..._

Al respirar, su aliento formaba una nubecilla sobre la cara de Tino. De sus ojos ya no caían más lágrimas; no obstante, Berwald todavía lloraba, con un llanto seco, desesperado y desgarrador.

...

_Berwald lo miró fijamente._

_"¿Qu' p'sa?"_

_Tino tomó dos o tres dolorosas bocanadas de aire, procurando parecer digno en todo momento, y se puso de puntillas, pudiendo así susurrarle al oído del otro estas palabras._

_"_Tengo frío_"_

_Al oír esto, el sueco envolvió al otro entre sus brazos, su corazón repleto de miedo y angustia. El finlandés se dejó abrazar, enredando sus brazos en torno al cuello del ex-vikingo a la vez que éste hacía otro tanto con su estrecha cintura. Berwald sintió un beso suave y repleto de ternura en su mejilla, no muy lejos de su oreja. Y, entonces, Tino se colgó con una fuerza inusitada de su cuello._

_"Gracias por quererme...", murmuró éste con voz queda, para luego sumirse en el silencio._

_Berwald, lleno de gratitud por los sentimientos del finlandés, le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, dándole a la vez un cariñoso beso en la frente; pero se apartó de él con rapidez al darse cuenta de que Tino no reaccionaba._

_Algo iba mal._

_..._

Berwald no supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo en el suelo, abrazando el cadáver de Tino y llorando sobre él, con el corazón roto. Para él, el tiempo se había detenido exactamente en el mismo momento en el que Tino le había dado las gracias, en su último suspiro.

Se apartó un poco de él para verlo mejor, y se dio cuenta de que un ligero manto de nieve los cubría, no como antes.

Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió aquella idea, tan radical como desesperada.

_~~Yo te quería, pero no te lo pude decir_

_Y ahora me has condenado a vivir en un mundo sin ti_

_No importa cuán alto llore o gima_

_Ni tu voz ni tú volveréis aquí...~~_

Berwald soltó un último grito, agudo, prolongado, lleno de infinito dolor y soledad.

Se quitó con lentitud su abrigo y sus guantes, poniéndoselos protectoramente al más pequeño, y acarició su cara amorosamente. Le dio un último beso en sus fríos y endurecidos labios y, estrechándolo contra sí, como no queriéndolo soltar nunca, se tumbó con él sobre la nieve.

_~~Nieve que caes, por favor, atiende mi llamada y llévame lejos _

_A un lugar donde pueda encontrarlo de nuevo _

_ Llévate mi miserable vida y cúbrenos a todos de un mismo color... _

_De blanco...~~_

_..._

_..._

_..._

-¡Berwald! ¡Tino! ¿Podéis oírnos?

Quienes gritaban eran Mathias, Lukas y Emil, los tres nórdicos restantes. Estaban preocupados; Peter les había llamado por teléfono, histérico, porque Berwald y Tino habían salido a dar un paseo, había pasado mucho tiempo, había habido una gran nevada, y aún no habían vuelto. Al oír eso, fueron los tres corriendo a su casa, y, bajo alentadoras promesas de encontrarlos, habían obligado a Peter a permanecer en casa, por si llamaban al teléfono, y habían salido ellos a buscarlos.

-¡Tino! ¡Tino! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Maldito sueco de las narices, ¿dónde te has metido?

-¡Mathias!- reprendió el noruego.

-¿Qué? ¡Así fijo que me contesta! ¡Ahahahaha~~!

-Qué molesto eres, Mathias...

Pasó el tiempo. Los nórdicos llamaron hasta quedarse afónicos, pero nadie les respondió. Preocupados, se internaron en el bosque al que solían ir a pasear "los esposos" hasta llegar a un claro.

-¡No queda otro remedio!- exclamó el danés, jadeando- ¡Lukas, tú irás por ahí!- señaló a un punto- ¡Emil, tú por ahí!- señaló a otro- ¡Yo me daré la vuelta e intentaré buscar más concienzudamente! ¡Tal vez nos hayamos saltado algo!

Los tres se dispersaron, pero no llegaron muy lejos...

-¡Ay!- se quejó Emil, al tropezarse con algo y caerse al suelo.

-¿Estás bien...?- preguntó suavemente Lukas, preocupado por su hermano.

-Sí, no te preocupes...- contestó el islandés, despreocupado, y buscó con la vista aquello que le había hecho tropezarse.

Y se quedó lívido.

-C... creo que los he encontrado...- tartamudeó del horror, señalando a un punto en el suelo.

_Era un brazo._

Mathias, que también lo había visto, empezó a excavar como un loco, hasta dejar por fin al descubierto los cuerpos de Berwald y Tino, y se apartó, horrorizado y con náuseas.

Tino, cubierto con un abrigo y unos guantes mil tallas más grandes que él, estaba pálido y con una expresión tranquila en su rostro, como si durmiera, pero no se oía el sonido de su respiración y tampoco se movía.

Berwald, que estaba a su lado, lo abrazaba con fuerza, como intentando darle calor. No iba abrigado. Sus labios y uñas estaban completamente azules; su rostro, enrojecido y congelado; y, en sus ojos, tenía lágrimas congeladas a medio brotar.

...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, mandadme reviews con vuestras opiniones. Quiero saber en qué fallo, en qué voy bien, si os gusta... cosas así... Venga, si yo en el fondo os tengo cariño... ¡Si lo hacéis, os llevaréis una sorpresa muy agradable :D! (Qué mal... qué mal...)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I promised it to Maria... a looooong time ago u_u Well, I had no time to translate it, considering my English is still quite bad... TAT But, hey, it's better late than never~ **

**So, here we go!**

_**Axis Powers Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-san.**_

* * *

><p>The sky was grey and overcast and no star could be seen. Thick snowflakes fluttered in the air until they finally met ground gracefully, accumulating on it without melting. Everything was silent...<p>

Or almost.

The chilly and sever wind spread a hoarse, anguished voice who belonged to a blond tall man with broad shoulders.

-T'no... T'no...

Berwald shook gently the body of the nation known as Finland, as if he was afraid of hurting it if it were stronger, without receiving any reply.

Tino remained exactly as it was, relaxed, smiling, clinging to the tall one's neck, with such a gentle grip...

-T'no... C'n ya he'r m'? T'no?

_'Berwald?', called, hesitantly, the Finn to the Swede, receiving a grunt in response. _

_'I've been thinking about...', he continued, his sweet and gentle voice being occasionally broken by violent fits of coughing. 'Today's weather is really marvelous, and it's been a long time since we last went for a walk. Can we go out for a while? Please?'_

_'C'ld, ya c'ld get w'rse...', said the tall one, adjusting his glasses with his finger. Even when no one could tell it, due to Berwald's shyness and stoicism, he was really worried about Tino._

_The disease had ravaged him. The once ago lively, energetic and smiling Tino had been confined to bed for half a year, when he began coughing blood with a really alarming frequency. "_Tuberculosis_", the doctor had said in a somber tone when they went to visit him. And they had understood._

_From then on, Tino couldn't step out of his house with no one to help him anymore; lost his appetite, and, therefore, started to lose weight in a rush; his skin, which had already lost its beautiful rosy color, stretched over his bones, giving him a fragile and emaciated image that didn't match with his true personality._

_As a result of that, he had been prohibited from exercising his duties as Santa Claus, to attend a conference, to deal with his country's issues... until his recovery. Yet he never stopped smiling. Even when the coughing left him without any strength, or when he could barely sleep at night, or when sometimes he was so tired that he couldn't even breathe, he had been always there, with a kind word or a loving smile to those around him, in a patient and passive attitude and always without complaining._

_'Nothing's going to happen to me, Berwald', he retorted, calmly, while incorporating in bed. 'I'm not feeling any pain today, and, if you helped me, I wouldn't be supposed to fall. Please? I can't stand being in this room, without anything else to do. Please let me go with you, Berwald, please, please...'_

_'Th'y s'y 't's g'nna sn'w...', he objected._

_'Well, then we are going to go for a short walk so we can come back before it starts snowing', he protested, pouting. He then grabbed his sleeve, not wanting him to go away from him, at looked him in his eyes, imploring. 'Please...'_

_Berwald sighed. __He couldn't say "no" to the Finnish, and he was even more unable to do that when he asked so fervently for it. But he was so worried about him... Even when the doctor hadn't wanted to tell him, he wasn't stupid. He knew his "wife" was even worse than he seemed to be, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him; that was why he felt somehow relieved with Tino in bed, warm and without making unnecessary movements. _

_But Tino was right. The weather outside was quite good (even when it was pretty cold, too), and, if he wore warm clothes, nothing bad would happen, in theory... He shrugged._

_''K...', he said, surrendering to the other male._

After receiving no reply from the smallest one, the Swede stared at him, horrified.

His eyes were closed, his skin was pale and cold, and his chest _was not moving_.

"No, T'no... pl'se d'n't do th's tah m'... pl'se, d'n't..."

He ran his gloved hands above his forehead, his cheeks, his still pinkish lips and his heart.

Nothing.

There was no warmth in that little body punished by TB. His heart was not beating. His eyes weren't able to open by themselves. His mouth was not smiling.

No.

That had to be a horrible nightmare. It couldn't be true. Tino shouldn't... Tino couldn't be _dead_. _Please, let this be a nightmare_, implored the Swede, desperate, to no one in particular. _Please, let Tino to open his eyes and smile to me_. But he wasn't going to do that, and he knew it.

He didn't want to accept it, he couldn't accept it.

"No... T'no! T'no!"

_Soon after, they were out of the house, Berwald with a heavy coat over his usual clothes and Tino with three layers of clothes, a skiing coat and blue woolen scarf and gloves (those were the Swede's idea) that didn't let him moving that much. Despite his sickness, the Finnish emitted joy and optimism. Berwald embraced him, both to protect him from cold and not to let him fall, and, that way, they began to walk together._

_They had no umbrella; the sky was still clear and blue and the ex-viking didn't consider it was necessary. If it snowed, he would let Tino to protect himself with his own coat._

_They walked, silently. Without loosening his grip on the tallest one's waist, Tino breathed deeply while singing a song; Berwald, only worried about his "wife"'s health, looked at him regularly, paying special attention to his face, so pale and gaunt..._

_'T'no, 're ya 'K?'_

_'Yes, Berwald, I'm fine...'_

His cold face had still a little warmth on his cheeks and a relaxed and peaceful facial expression. He had felt no pain, he supposed, but, in that moment, he couldn't care less about that. Truth had hit him deeply and he couldn't avoid it anymore. _Tino was dead._

From his dried eyes went off, for the first time in centuries, a tear. At first, it was only one. A shy and tiny water drop that traced haltingly its way through that red, cool face. But soon after, that drop was followed by another, and that one, by even more. Finally, a desperate stream of tears of sorrow and grief soaked his cheeks, his glasses, his hands and Tino's face, as Berwald had leaned on him until he touched with his forehead the other's frozen forehead.

_They were already too far from home, and, as Berwald had said, it was snowing. But that was a weak snow that didn't put in danger Tino's delicate health. He hadn't talked in any moment; keeping himself close to the Swede, he only walked and looked everywhere, smiling a little when the wind disheveled his hair, dotted with half melted snowflakes._

_Berwald's hand, which hadn't abandoned the smallest one's waist in any moment, stuck even more to that place. He had noticed in horror that Tino's stepping was becoming slower and more hesitant, so he planned on returning home and make him go to bed immediately; but, as if he knew what was the other thinking, Tino rose his head and gave him a radiant smile, as if telling him that anything was happening, that everything was going to be alright._

He threw out a heartbreaking howl, similar to that of a hurt animal, and went down slowly until his knees touched the snowy ground. He hugged strongly Tino's cold body and kissed his lips desperately, in a desperate and childish attempt to give warmth and life to what, just minutes earlier, had housed Tino's soul.

_Tino's leg failed, making him fall, but the Swede was faster: he embraced completely the other's waist with one arm, preventing him to fall to the ground, and, with his free hand, grabbed his shoulder, strongly. _

_Tino smiled but, not as usual, he couldn't soothe Berwald. His lips were tense, as if it was difficult for him to smile; his beautiful, violet eyes were half closed, dull and with dark circles under them; and his face, already pale due to the illness, was completely white. That was when he noticed for the first time how sick he was._

_'T'no, 're ya 'K?', he repeated._

_'Better than ever', he said, still smiling, but Berwald didn't believe him. It was obvious he was not OK. He was able to stand on his feet just because the Swede was holding him; if it wasn't for him, he would have fallen to the ground._

_''T's 'ver, w're c'ming back h'me r'ght now', he declared, tense and worried, but Tino dissuaded him with a gesture._

_'No, wait a minute', he pleaded._

As he breathed, his breath formed a little cloud over Tino's face. No more tears were falling from his eyes, but, nevertheless, Berwald still cried, with a dried, desperate and heartbreaking crying.

_Berwald stared at him._

_'Wh't's wr'ng?'_

_Tino took two or three painful breaths, trying to pretend dignity no matter what, and stood on his tiptoes so he could whisper these words into his ear._

_'I'm cold'_

_Hearing this, the Swede wrapped the other in his arms, his heart full of fear and anxiety. The Finnish let the other to embrace him, winding his arms around the ex-viking's neck at the same time the other did the same with his thin waist. Berwald felt a soft, loving kiss on his cheek, next to his ear. And, in that moment, Tino clung with an unexpected strength to his neck._

_'Thank you for loving me...', he murmured in a whisper before falling silent. _

_Berwald, grateful for Tino's feelings towards him, embraced him back, strongly, and gave him a loving kiss on his forehead; but he quickly stepped aside when he noticed that the Finnish wasn't reacting._

_Something was wrong._

Berwald didn't know how long he had been on the floor, hugging Tino's corpse and wailing over him, with a broken heart. For him, time had stopped exactly in the moment Tino thanked him, with his last words.

He parted from him a little, wanting to see him better, and noticed that, not like before, a slight layer of snow were covering them.

And it was in that moment when he had that idea, as radical as desperate.

_~~I loved you, but I wasn't able to tell you, _

_And now you've left me in a world where you are no longer living in_

_No matter how much I raise my voice,_

_Nor you neither your voice will return to me...~~_

Berwald let out a last, sharp, prolonged and full of endless pain and solitude cry.

He took out, slowly, his coat and gloves, and put them on the smallest one's body, protectively, and caressed lovingly his face. He gave him a last kiss on his cold and hardened lips and, hugging him tightly, as if never wanting to let him go, lay with him in the snow.

_~~Fluttering, falling snow, please hear my voice and take me far away_

_To a place where I can, at least, meet him again _

_Take away my miserable life and cover us all with a same color..._

_Please, in white...~~_

.

.

"Berwald! Tino! Can you hear us?"

Those who were shouting were Mathias, Lukas and Emil, the rest of the Nordics. They were worried: Peter had phoned them, hysterical, because Berwald and Tino had gone for a walk, it had been a long time since then, there had been a heavy snowfall and they hadn't returned home yet. When they heard that, they went quickly to the "happy family"'s house and, with encouraging promises of finding them, forced Peter to stay at home, to answer the phone if they called, and had gone out to look for them.

"Tino! Tino! Where are you?"

"Asshole, goddamned Swede, where are you?"

"Mathias!", shouted the Norwegian, scolding him.

"What's the matter? I'm sure he would answer me if I say that! Ahahahahahaha~!"

"You're so annoying, Mathias..."

Time passed. The Nordics called them until their voices became hoarse, but no reply could be heard. Worried, they went into the forest where the "couple" used to go for walks until they stepped into a meadow.

"We don't have another choice!", shouted the Dane, panting. "Lukas, you'll go over there!". He pointed to his right. "And Emil, you'll go over there". He pointed to his left. "I'll turn around and look for them again! We probably hadn't sought enough!"

Quickly, they ran to their signaled places, but they didn't go that far...

"Ouch!", complained Emil when he tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"Are you OK...?", asked Lukas, softly, worried about his brother.

"Yeah, don't worry...", answered the Icelandic, nonchalant, and sought with his sight what made him fall.

And his face became white.

"I... I think I found them...", he stuttered, horrified, pointing to the ground.

It was an arm.

Mathias, who had seen it, too, dug like mad until the dead bodies of Berwald and Tino could be seen, and got away, horrified and with nausea.

Tino, covered with a coat and a pair of gloves bigger than him, was pale and with a peaceful face, as if sleeping, but his breath couldn't be heard and he wasn't moving.

Berwald, next to him, hugged him tightly, as if trying to warm him. He wore no warm clothes. His lips and nails were blue; his face, red and frozen; and, on his eyes, he had frozen, half-sprouting tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'll hope you'll forgive my crappy English ^^'<strong>

**Did you like it? Please, review me *points to the icon* It means a lot to me when people tell me their sincere opinion, that's the only way I can improve. **

**See you later! **


End file.
